


reconciliation

by ross_marquise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Language of Flowers, M/M, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise
Summary: выглядит шоичи сейчас — с глазами цвета лесной листвы, с покрасневшими кончиками ушей, с парой пластырей на пальцах и с этим забавным смущенным выражением лица — таким живым, теплым и родным, что все другие версии и исходы хочется хотя бы на время оставить где-то там, вдалеке.[10051 привыкают друг к другу в настоящем]
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Kudos: 11





	reconciliation

иногда казалось, что шоичи в мириадах жизней бьякурана был константой, сингулярностью, первопричиной всего. связь с ним красной нитью проходила сквозь существование бьякурана. шоичи появлялся всегда — пусть даже мельком, пусть даже как второстепенный персонаж или случайный прохожий, воспоминание о котором почему-то плотно заседало в памяти.

каждый раз шоичи привносил в жизнь бьякурана солнечный смех, мягкие прикосновения, долгие споры и осуждающие взгляды в те моменты, когда джессо переходил любые границы.

каждый раз красные нити, переплетающие их судьбы вместе, обрывались одна за другой, оставляя после себя зияющую ониксовую пустоту. все дороги рано или поздно усилиями бьякурана сходились в одной точке — разрушений и всепоглощающего хаоса, из которого по кирпичикам можно было бы сложить идеальный новый мир.

шоичи этого принимать не хотел.

шоичи раз за разом от него отдалялся, замыкался и отворачивался, шоичи погибал от чужих, своих и его собственных рук.

шоичи-музыкант, на жизнь зарабатывающий уличными выступлениями, шоичи-студент, шоичи-инженер, шоичи-предатель, шоичи, предпочевший застрелиться или наглотаться таблеток, шоичи, ликвидированный венками, шоичи, шоичи, шоичи — бьякуран помнил их всех.

бьякуран помнил и шоичи, с которым они стояли плечом к плечу в окружении сплошных развалин — неразбериха битого стекла, покромсанного бетона, мятого металла. бьякуран — с триумфом, беглой улыбкой и безумием в глазах. шоичи — бледный от страха и весь в идеальном белом, с выбивающимися волосами цвета ржавчины и ужасом в глазах-малахитах. он смотрел на бьякурана с откровенным неверием — ведь человек не должен быть способен на подобное всепоглощающее разорение.

— это… неправильно. так не должно быть, — лепетал он дрожащим голосом, сводя брови к переносице, комкая в кулаках рукава и кусая губы. от шоичи разило едким, будто запах лилий, разочарованием, ядом наполнявшим все его нутро.

бьякурану всегда казалось, что человеческие эмоции — материя тонкая, легко и просто рвущаяся. чувства можно расколоть, как щелкунчик ломает твёрдые орешки. с легкостью разгадывая их и играясь с ними, он составлял из чужих чувств причудливой красоты гербарии. джессо не проникался ими сам, по-эстетски любуясь издалека, на расстоянии. однако сейчас отчаяние шоичи противной горечью отпечатывалось на его собственном языке, портило старательно выверенную до малейшего штриха картину нового мира, словно жирная чернильная клякса.

все остальное произошло быстро, сумбурно, слившись в воспоминаниях в стремительные яркие всполохи, превратившись в симфонию сплошных диссонансов. ужас шоичи сменился на исступленную решимость, и его кольцо маре загорелось ослепительным огнем. его солнце больше не грело приятным медовым теплом; теперь оно, обратив против джессо свои шипы, было готово его испепелить.

— так и знал, что к этому рано или поздно придет, шо-чан.

от атак шоичи бьякуран уклонялся легко и играючи, и победитель обоим был ясен заранее.

бьякуран свой мат разыграл с немного печальной улыбкой, наблюдая за тем, как его белый дракончик скользнул стремительно к шоичи, врезаясь в его грудную клетку и изящно пронзая его сердце раскаленной иглой, и за тем, как на морозно-белом фоне его формы расцветали причудливые узоры ликориса.

бьякуран просыпается, вздрагивая: в воображении еще свежи воспоминания о том, как широко распахнулись глаза ирие от неожиданности и боли, как плотно он сжимал губы, безуспешно подавляя крик, как сильно он стискивал кулаки, так, что белели костяшки, как шоичи метнулся было в сторону бьякурана и изнеможенно упал к его ногам.

больничная палата тусклая и блеклая, и этой стерильностью она напоминает базу миллефьоре. атмосферу разбавляют разве что цветы на прикроватной тумбочке: яркие подсолнухи, нежные лотосы, чайные розы, бархатистые орхидеи и бледные пионы. они сменялись исправно каждые пару дней по инициативе блюбелл с кикё — цветы с ними даже не успевали завянуть.

сегодня у кровати стоят белоснежные лилии — джессо думает, что по первой возможности нужно будет попросить кого-нибудь от них избавиться.

бьякуран качает головой, отгоняя остатки тревожного сна, и садится на койке. он замечает, наконец, шоичи, сидящего неподалеку, ближе к стене. ирие, пришедший, видимо, не так уж и давно, мирно дремал в наушниках и с раскрытой тонкой книжкой в руке — у него всегда был талант засыпать где угодно. 

бьякуран его будить не решается; в конце концов, ирие наверняка утомился, погруженный в последние дни в сплошное волнение. он разве что задерживает на нем взгляд подольше: солнце, проникавшее в палату через приоткрытое окно, окрашивает волосы шоичи в терпкий янтарь и с заботой гладит кожу, подсвечивая редкие веснушки. 

шоичи просыпается от гулкого стука, когда книжка выскальзывает из его ослабших пальцев и падает на пол. бьякурана самого этот резкий звук выдергивает из мыслей, и он рефлекторно дергает плечом — но даже не пытается делать вид, что не смотрел на шоичи все это время. ирие выглядит умилительно всполошенным, как воробей; он опускает на шею наушники, выключает на плеере музыку и тянется на пол за книжкой.

— доброе утро, шо-чан, — тянет с полуулыбкой бьякуран, и шоичи, выпрямляясь, стыдливо поправляет очки.

— здравствуйте, — неловко отвечает шоичи, пряча взгляд; он хмурится, листая книжку в поисках страницы, на которой остановился.

выглядит он сейчас — с глазами цвета лесной листвы, с покрасневшими кончиками ушей, с парой пластырей на пальцах и с этим забавным смущенным выражением лица — таким живым, теплым и родным, что все другие версии и исходы хочется хотя бы на время оставить где-то там, вдалеке.

было бы все так просто.

шоичи задает несколько рядовых вопросов: как вы себя чувствуете? все ли в порядке с иллюзиями? может, нужно что-то занести? бьякуран на все отвечает сполна, в своей жизнерадостной манере, и на свое состояние особенно не жалуется. у него все еще забинтованы руки от ожогов после выстрелов колонелло, а грудная клетка, особенно поначалу, так горела изнутри, будто вместо сердца в нее поместили пылающие угли и перекачивало оно теперь не кровь, а серную кислоту.

когда бьякуран, посмеиваясь, говорит о том, что хочется разве что сладенького (его экс-венки и без того приносили в каждый свой визит сполна), шоичи поднимается со своего места. он снимает со спинки стула рюкзак, убирает в него книжку и недолго задумчиво смотрит в плеер. держится ирие как-то скованно и даже напряженно — как будто что-то его волнует.

— рад, что вам лучше, — кивает шоичи, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. — я просто проведать заходил. наверное, мне пора.

бьякуран замирает, удивленный тому, как резко ирие вдруг оборвал разговор, не заходя дальше будничных тем. улыбка с губ джессо слетает быстро, как испуганно вспорхнувшая с розового бутона бабочка.

ну, конечно. с момента, когда бьякуран прилетел в японию, им с шоичи не довелось возможности провести время наедине, за разговорами о новоприобретенных воспоминаниях, об их будущем-прошлом и вообще обо всем, что их связывало вместе. джессо на публику заявлял, что они все такие же лучшие друзья, а шоичи и не спорил открыто — только всех заверял о том, что бьякурану лучше лишний раз не доверять, небось опять что-то замышляет, такой уж он человек. а потом все вихрем закрутилось вокруг битвы представителей и проблем с виндиче, и прояснять отношения и чувства стало попросту неуместно. то, как шоичи неловко мнется сейчас, вписывается в эту картину отлично; в конце концов, не перед бьякураном, а перед ним встал вопрос о том, что делать со своей дружбой с человеком, который триллиарды своих жизней маниакально посвятил исключительно порабощению миров.

— шо-чан, — зовет джессо, сохраняя непривычно серьезное выражение лица, — останься.

ирие, поспешно направившийся уже было к двери, останавливается и оборачивается, с неприкрытым удивлением замечая отсутствие вечной беззаботной улыбки. он смекает, конечно, что бьякуран его просит не уходить не шутки ради, а просьба эта очень похожа на приказ — шоичи от этого слегка хмурится.

— пожалуйста, — осознавая эту свою ошибку, поспешно и немного мягче добавляет бьякуран. это работает: ирие возвращается назад.

по его выражению лица и по тому, как он рефлекторно опускает ладонь к животу, бьякуран легко может понять, что шоичи начинает нервничать.

— ладно, — вздыхает ирие, усаживаясь вновь и рюкзак ставя в ноги. — вы о чем-то хотели бы поговорить?

— ага, — бьякуран кивает, задумчиво отводит взгляд в сторону и выдерживает паузу, собираясь с мыслями. — точнее… я бы хотел извиниться.

у шоичи тут же взлетают брови, а на лице отражается миллион неозвученных вопросов. оно и понятно: бьякуран свою вину признавать не любил и всегда делал это крайне неохотно.

— за стремление захватить мир, не останавливаясь ни перед чем? — уточняет ирие, вновь поправляя очки.

— ой, ну ты загнул, шо-чан, — джессо фыркает. — скорее за то, что тебя во все это втянул.

шоичи в ответ на первую часть реплики закатывает глаза.

— кому-то же нужно было одолеть вашу непомерную жестокость, — бурчит он, складывая руки на груди. — но спасибо.

бьякуран расплывается в довольной улыбке, словно сытый кот. фразу ирие он принимает за то, что тот извинения благополучно принял. безусловно, это еще не конец — им обоим предстоит еще много разговоров по душам, чтобы вернуть былой уровень доверия, но первый шаг сделан.

— ты был замечательным игроком номер два, шо-чан, — добавляет, чуть подумав, бьякуран, — и за это тебе тоже спасибо.

шоичи, явно подобного не ожидая, вдруг краснеет — воздушный румянец разливается от щек к кончикам ушей — и стесняется заодно собственного смущения. и сама эта реакция, и то, как ирие спешит ладонью прикрыть лицо, бьякурану кажутся трогательно-забавными. 

— а, и еще ты потрясающий актер! 

— разумеется, как без этого! — пылко отвечает шоичи. — если бы вы меня мгновенно раскусили, это была бы катастрофа!

— заслуживаешь оскар, — бьякуран по-доброму рассмеивается, чувствуя даже какое-то облегчение.

правда, замещенные на иллюзии органы дают о себе знать. джессо, смеясь, в какой-то момент заходится кашлем, и шоичи испуганно вскакивает со своего места, хватает с тумбочки бутылку воды со стаканом и последний передает больному. ирие заодно обеспокоенно говорит бьякурану быть аккуратнее, а тот упорно отнекивается.

///

бьякуран, наверное, после всего, что сделал, заслуживал ненависти, недоверия, отвращения и гнева.

шоичи вспоминает, как рьяно бьякуран стремился всегда к своей победе, готовый вырвать ее, если потребуется, с плотью; как он мог с беспечной улыбкой отдать приказ на уничтожение целых семей и кланов; как он обращался с интересными ему противниками играючи, словно преследующий свою добычу хищник, уверенный в своем превосходстве.

шоичи вспоминает искаженное обезумевшей яростью лицо джессо и его оборванные савадой крылья; то, как бьякуран сгорал заживо, давясь смехом и кровью, и свою смерть — первый проигрыш — принимал с извечной улыбкой. в битве представителей он, будто забыв об этом напрочь, кинулся саваду защищать, закрыв собственным телом от шквала огня, и брызнувшая в тот момент кровь джессо золотилась в пламени, как божественный ихор. позднее, в битве с джагером, непредсказуемые атаки противника всех застали врасплох, даже всезнающего, казалось бы, бьякурана. когда джагер пронзил его грудную клетку рукой, ломая ребра, разрывая ткань легких и поражая сердце, шоичи сам едва не испустил дух от испуга. потом он много-много раз мысленно благодарил иллюзионистов за то, что они вовремя смекнули, как спасти раненным жизнь.

шоичи вспоминает жгучую тревогу, разъедавшую его изнутри каждый раз, когда он беспомощно наблюдал за джессо в бою, бледные шрамы на лопатках бьякурана, выжженные крыльями, его мягкие волосы, отдающие лавандой, искренний смех, сотни часов, проведенных вместе за настольными играми, фиалковые глаза, лениво наблюдавшие за тем, как шоичи играл на гитаре, и внимательную улыбку бьякурана в те моменты, когда ирие говорил о том, что любил.

шоичи вертит в голове все эти воспоминания, пережитые как будто бы и не им вовсе, — и почему-то не находит в себе сил его ненавидеть.

///

зима в этом году выдалась неожиданно теплой: снег если и выпадал, то таял через несколько часов. даже деревья и некоторые цветы, обманутые погодой, не собирались уходить в спячку, продолжая цвести. шоичи с бьякураном неторопливо прогуливаются вдоль реки намимори в спокойной тишине, изредка перебрасываясь фразами, будто привыкая друг к другу заново.

закатное солнце разливается в речной глади перламутром и окрашивает мягкие, как сахарная вата, облака в персиковый цвет. шоичи останавливается у деревянного забора, чтобы на это посмотреть: вечерний намимори кажется ему невероятно умиротворенным и безмятежным. бьякуран подходит следом, облокачиваясь о перила и подпирая подбородок ладонью; на его губах мягкая полуулыбка. их отражение расплывается в реке неспешной акварелью: сирень, охра, кармин.

неожиданный порыв ветра щекочет деревья и кустарники, и в воду опускается несколько темных листьев и красные лепестки камелии. отражение идет рябью: силуэты разрушаются, линии расходятся, изгибаясь, и вот уже от бывшей композиции не остается ничего, кроме смешанных на палитре цветов. у шоичи проскальзывает мысль о том, что это хорошая метафора для миллионов миров, уничтоженных по щелчку пальца, и он ее поспешно отгоняет. шоичи об этом старается не думать — сейчас все было хорошо.

бьякуран сейчас кажется обычным подростком, таким же, как он, если, конечно, забыть про ряд деталей вроде любви к крыльям из пламени и карманного дракончика. джессо днем завалился к нему домой с лучезарной улыбкой, приглашением погулять и громадным букетом из пурпурных гиацинтов и розовых роз, к которому еще и открытку прикрепил. к несчастью, акико к двери успела первой и ехидно наблюдала за тем, как шоичи смущенно мялся во входном проеме и возился с цветами. потом она, хихикая, пока ирие собирался, донимала его расспросами о том, что у него вдруг за друзья такие пошли — сплошь красавчики-иностранцы. шоичи сокрушенно вздыхает, думая, что теперь ему от подколов и вопросов со стороны сестры не отвязаться будет точно.

— шо-чан, скажи, — бьякуран вдруг разрывает тишину, — а что ты планируешь делать дальше?

ирие переводит на него удивленный взгляд и задумчиво молчит еще с пару минут.

— хороший вопрос, — отвечает наконец он. — мне кажется, в университет на инженера мне теперь идти бессмысленно, — бьякуран посмеивается. — только не знаю, как маме это объяснить. она думает, что я вдруг в кружок по робототехнике записался и там познакомился со спаннером.

— логично, — кивает джессо. — а музыка? ты же о ней все время мечтал.

— а музыка… — шоичи смущенно чешет подбородок. — не знаю даже. я бы хотел ей уделять больше внимания, конечно.

— теперь у тебя для этого на руках все время в мире, — бьякуран рассмеивается, а потом с более серьезным видом продолжает: — я бы послушал тебя снова, — осторожно говорит он, — если ты сможешь дать мне еще один шанс.

ирие чувствует, как у него начинают гореть кончики ушей. он не смог бы выразить, наверное, словами, насколько для него важно то, как аккуратно бьякуран к нему в последнее время подступается, осознавая прекрасно свою вину и пытаясь ее загладить. в конце концов, было бы совсем не удивительно, если бы после всего шоичи бы от него отвернулся, разорвав контакт с концами. вместо этого ирие ловит себя на мысли, что его вновь, как когда-то в другом мире, тянет к бьякурану и его легкомысленной гениальности.

— хорошо, бьякуран, — шоичи мягко улыбается, решаясь все-таки отбросить свое вечное "сан", будто так символически разрушая стену между ними.

бьякуран, кажется, от этого приходит в абсолютный восторг, загораясь радостью, и, едва ли сдерживаясь, сгребает шоичи в объятия. тот, опешив, не сразу соображает, что к чему, но потом все же приобнимает джессо в ответ. бьякурану это, правда, кажется, видимо, недостаточным, и он быстро, едва касаясь, чмокает шоичи в лоб — а потом отстраняется и продолжает прогулку, приобнимая парня за плечи.

— знаешь, шо-чан, — бьякуран, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает разговор, пока шоичи усиленно старается справиться со смущением, — что-то зима в этом году расстраивает. но я останусь, наверное, еще пару недель — хочется здесь справить новый год.

— о, отлично, — ирие немного оживляется. — только не вздумайте искать себе приключения, влезая в конфликты с савадой-саном!

— обещать я, конечно, ничего не могу, — пафосно начинает джессо и прерывается, когда шоичи, цокая языком, больно толкает его локтем. — но обязательно подумаю об этом!

**Author's Note:**

> наверное, я должна пояснить немного значения некоторых использованных цветов:  
> ликорис, или паучья лилия, в японской культуре ассоциируется со смертью, а значение может иметь примерно такое: "мы никогда не будем вместе/забудь меня";  
> пурпурный гиацинт - просьба о прощении;  
> розовая роза - "пожалуйста, верь мне".
> 
> что касается таймлайна, кстати, по некоторым подсчетам последняя арка манги происходит в начале декабря, отсюда разговоры про зиму и близкий новый год.
> 
> гамма работы - mangobane на ао3.


End file.
